


The Twin Effect

by AscentMachine



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Humor, Pathfinder Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscentMachine/pseuds/AscentMachine
Summary: The Ryder twins may have the same lines, but the effect varies. // Twin Sara Ryder recovers from her plight with the Archon and meets Kallo and Suvi.





	The Twin Effect

**Author's Note:**

> First time here, first time on ME! I haven't played the game, but I've watched a ton of vids so here's hoping the background is accurate.  
> Any feedback is appreciated, of course.

“Message from the Pathfinder. Sara Ryder is on her way to the control panel.” SAM alerted Kallo and Suvi. Both paused their ship calibrations and glanced at each other. It was a bright day on the Meridian, and they were scheduled to take off in an hour. The rest of the crew had left and Kallo and Suvi had planned to use the quiet time to prepare for their next journey.

“Sara Ryder?” Kallo seemed dumbfounded. “But I thought the Pathfinder was visiting her. Isn’t she still recovering?”

“No. The Pathfinder was visiting her to confirm that her recovery has finished.”

“I suppose that means she’s done recovering then.” Suvi smiled. “Is the Pathfinder with her?”

“Scott Ryder is currently engaged in a meeting. He insisted that Sara go on and meet the crew. Sara was eager to follow that advice.”

“Well then,” Kallo grinned. “Looks like we have another adrenalin junkie. Can’t wait to see what dirt she could bring up on the Pathfinder. Won’t that be fun.”

“Oh, you!” Suvi laughed. She would have added a wittier remark, but the door to the control panel opened with a hiss. Sara Ryder stood there in her initiative outfit, squinting and raising a hand quickly to see them past the bright sunlight.

“Well! That was fast!” Kallo leapt up from his seat and strode up to meet her. He extended a hand, which she shook with a bemused expression.

“You must be Sara, it’s a pleasure. Kallo Jath, I’m the pilot of this ship.”

“Good to meet you.” Sara grinned. “Got room for another member on board?”

“So are you joining us then?” Suvi stood up and walked over to shake her hand. “Scott’s been telling us all about you. We were wonderin’ when we’d see you around.” The Ryder twin’s grip was strong. She was clearly built like the Pathfinder, ready to adventure despite any danger. She wouldn’t have known Sara had been captured by the Archon just by meeting her.

“Truthfully, I didn’t think Dr T’Perro would approve my discharge as early as she did. But I guess my ability to wake up from comas improved after that first time.” She shrugged. “I hear you’re the science officer on board?”

“Ah yes!” Suvi was pleased to see that Scott had talked about her. “I’m the liaison between the Nexus science team and the Tempest crew. Mostly deal with soil and the –“

“You mean licking rocks,” Kallo folded his arms and gave a deadpan look.

“Kallo! That’s not -“She glared at the pilot. “That only happened once,”

“So ... you did lick a rock?” Sara laughed as she looked between them.

“Got an earful from Lexi about it,” Kallo shrugged. “And I had to sit here while that whole lecture happened.”

“Like I said, it only happened once.” She directed this at Kallo before turning to face the twin again. “It’s so exciting seeing new planets ... new rocks and such. I forgot I was in Helios.” The slight reverence must have been heard by Sara, for she smiled at her.

“When I held Prothean artifacts for the first time ... I was hooked. It was so alien. You just have to find out what it is and how it got to be there. Even if it means licking things huh.”

“Exactly,” She beamed. Scott had told them all about how Sara had been involved with Prothean artifacts back in the Milky Way but hearing Sara describe it was another experience. A part of her wondered what made Sara sign onto the Initiative and leave the Prothean artifacts behind.

“So does that mean you’ll be joining us on missions?” Sara asked, eyes twinkling.

“Well, not if planetside is going to be swamped with Kett, no.” Suvi laughed. “Too dangerous for what I’m used to but things are starting to settle down. But that peace won’t be around where we’re going, I’m afraid.”

“Why not?” Sara awkwardly crossed her arms. “I’m good with the guns and the danger. I could teach you. And make sure you’re okay out there.”

She didn’t see Kallo’s eyes raise up.

“Really?” There was something about Sara Ryder looking at her made her wonder ... “Well, I might take you up on that offer.”

“Sounds good,” Sara smiled, at ease again. “Anyway, I should go find the others. I’ll be sure to stop by again.” And she nodded at them again before walking out. The door hissed shut as she left.

“Huh.” Kallo leant back and folded his arms as he looked at her.

“What?” Suvi was completely dumbfounded by his smirk.

“’I’m good with the guns and the danger.’ Oddly enough, that’s the same line the Pathfinder used on you when we met him for the first time.” His voice was sly, as though squeezing the mirth out of this to the very last drop.

Uh oh ...

“And I recall last time, you said you wanted to keep things _‘professional’_.” He gave her a pointed look, to which she turned away and tried not to blush.

“Really, I don’t recall that all.” She said, much too quickly.

“Well I can,” Kallo grinned. “Your exact words were _'I’m happy where I am, tinkering in my labs'_.”

“Kallo is correct,” SAM agreed over the intercom.

“SAM!” Suvi exclaimed in shock while Kallo doubled over in laughter. Having an AI confirm the Salarian’s brilliant memory was an unnecessary insult. “The situation has changed. Not the same at all.”

“Sure,” Kallo wiped a tear and started to walk back to his pilot seat. “Both Ryders used the same lines on you, which is quite amazing by itself. But what’s even more interesting is how differently you reacted to them. Humans, so fascinating.”

She tried desperately to will away the red that tinged her ears at his words. She couldn’t help it if Sara just had a more convincing delivery (not that Scott stood a chance, that was).

“By the by - Having dirt on you is far more fun than having dirt on the Pathfinder.” He called out from where he was, clicking daintily away at the ship’s controls.

_Sometimes I hate him._


End file.
